


Bequest

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Familiars, Gen, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Spooktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Natasha's always wanted a familiar of her own, but not like this. Never like this.





	Bequest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 30th Spooktober prompt: familiar.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Bequest** by luvsanime02

**######## **

Natasha’s always wanted a familiar. Not like this, though.

She stares at the ashes, which are all that’s left of the facility, and then down at the small, black cat sitting calmly by her side. She can feel the connection that’s formed between them now. It’s a connection that shouldn’t exist - couldn’t exist if Fury was still alive. This alone is proof of the man’s passing.

Emergency vehicles have arrived, and people are moving with purpose towards the burned-out shell of the collapsed facility. The fire is gone, vanished as though it never existed in the first place, except for the devastation that it’s left behind.

Magical, of course. This was nothing but a targeted hit. Natasha would know that even if she didn’t know who the target had been. She can taste the magical residue in the back of her throat, and she knows that this new sense is from the connection she has now with Maria.

Natasha looks down at her again, and Maria flicks an ear in Natasha’s direction while her gaze remains on the buildings. Natasha wonders if Maria feels anything - regret, grief, disbelief, numbness. Or if that’s only her. Maria hasn’t spoken to her yet, so Natasha doesn’t ask. Their connection is probably still too new for that, or maybe Maria’s just not ready yet. That’s alright.

Natasha can wait. She can be patient. Natasha is used to waiting. She stands there, with Maria beside her, and the two of them wait for the emergency personnel to find Fury’s body. What remains of his body. They stand silent and still, and no one bothers them. No one else comes over until Steve arrives.

He’s covered in blood and dust, and Natasha knows without asking that Steve was inside the facility, too. That he left to track down whoever was responsible for this. Natasha hopes that he found them, but one look at his face and Natasha knows it’s a fool’s hope.

“What happened?” she asks, keeping her voice steady and even, and ignoring Steve’s careful look at Maria sitting next to her.

“...He told me not to trust anyone,” Steve says after a moment.

Natasha doesn’t flinch. She doesn’t protest. Maria swishes her tail and turns her head to stare at Steve, though. She doesn’t speak, or move beyond that, but her stare says everything by itself. Steve lets out a long breath and nods.

“I don’t know who did this,” he admits. “They were wearing a mask. Fast. Strong.”

Natasha feels the breath freeze in her lungs. She knows. She knows exactly who Steve was chasing.

_ Tell him. _

It’s a whisper of a thought in her mind, but very clear. Maria. Natasha looks down, and Maria is staring back at her now. Well, who is Natasha to ignore such a request?

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, and then tells Steve everything about her previous encounter with the Winter Soldier. The whole time, Maria sits quietly beside Natasha, where she’ll remain from now on. And really, it’s not fair. Natasha’s always been fascinated by the connection between people and their familiars. She’s always wanted to know what that feels like.

Now, she feels guilty for wanting that connection so much. Now, she doesn’t really want it at all. Not if it means losing someone close to her. Now, Natasha is continuously swallowing down the taste of ash. She wonders why Maria came to her.

Fury told Steve to trust no one - including her. That hurts, but Maria’s still here beside her. Did she come to Natasha despite Fury’s last request, or did Fury send Maria to her? Did he trust her- not with information, but with this last part of himself?

Natasha doesn’t know. Maria does, but she’s not saying, and Natasha can’t bring herself to ask right now.

Steve wanders away eventually, and Natasha looks at Maria with a silent question in her eyes. Does Maria still want to wait for them to find Fury, or is tracking down his killer more important to her? Natasha will go along with whatever Maria decides. Her familiar is owed that much.

Maria stays, and so does Natasha, and when Fury’s body is finally recovered, Natasha does not flinch away from the sight, even though she wants to. She wants to look away so much, but doesn’t allow herself that kindness.

Natasha and Maria are silent and still until Fury’s body is taken away, and then the two of them leave together.


End file.
